Black flame
by MimiDraven
Summary: Ichigo gets infected by a mysterious liquid from a hollow and temporarly become a half demon. *Story is better that the summary* Slight Rin x Shiemi and Mephisto x Shura
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crossover fanfic so be nice. I apologise for any spelling errors I have a demented spell check on my computer. I also apologise if any of the characters are OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or blue exorcist.**

==-!-==

**Chapter 1 / Prologue **

==-!-==

**Rin's POV**

It's been two weeks since Satan had possessed Yukio and things have gone back to normal, well as normal as being an exorcist can be. The class has gotten pretty full with more people wanting to become exorcists. I wasn't paying attention in class and Yukio was saying something about high level demons and what do if you encounter them.

"Rin pay attention." Yukio called from the front of the classroom.

I snapped out my daze and started listening to what he was saying.

"As I was saying, today we have a new student joining us." Yukio said to the class.

Murmurs of curiosity filled the room. Shiemi tapped me on the shoulder and said "Rin I wonder what the new student is going to be like, I hope he's nice." I thought to myself for a minute "I hope he'll be interesting" I said back to her.

Yukio cleared his voice "Come in Mr Kurosaki." The door opened and an orange hair teen walked in he looked about 16. His ears were pointed and he had fang like teeth. He had a pitch black katana in a sheath hanging at his waist the sword was bound to its sheath with silver chains varying in size and shape. He stood in front of the class. He wore the standard True cross academy uniform minus the tie."Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I will be training to become an exorcist." He walked and sat down at the desk behind me.

Shima leaned over and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Did you dye your hair?" Ichigo Looked annoyed "It's natural." He hissed. Ichigo was wearing the standard True cross academy uniform. He was scowling and looked incredibly pissed.

==-!-==

**Ichigo's POV**

I walked up to the door that was supposed to lead to the cram school. I was about to knock on the door 'Wait I don't know, all the doors look the same.' "Come in Mr Kurosaki" I opened the door. I tried to keep the look of shock off my face. There was a boy with black hair, pointed ears and teeth and looked like he wanted a nap. He had a tail that was flopped lazily on the desk. The girl next to him had short blond hair and green eyes she was smiling like it was Christmas. There were three people on a desk. One had pink hair and had a rather disappointed look on his face. The boy next to him had brown two toned hair and many piercings. There was a girl with purple hair and pigtails, she looked like she had just eaten 15 lemons, there was a person at the back in a hoodie and playing at videogame and person talking to a puppet. I introduced myself and sat behind the boy with black hair.

==-!-==

_Flashback _

_**Karakura town **_

_It was lunchtime and I had gone shinigami form to exterminate some hollows when an adhuchus level hollow appeared. It was pain to fight it was fast and kept dodging my attacks. It used a liquid from its tail like glue to slow me down. I tried to distract it by using flash-step to created several copies of me. I was about to slice through its mask from behind, when its tail dug its self into my shoulder causing massive amounts of pain to spread into my shoulder._

"_Goodbye Shinigami" It said before its mask was split open causing it to be purified. I landed on the floor and grasped my shoulder. Blood dripping through my fingers. I saw Rukia turn a corner and run towards me "Ichigo are you okay?" She asked concerned. "I-I'm f-fine." I replied weakly unconsciousness creeping up the corners of my eyes. I collapsed and Rukia caught me "Ichigo?" _

_I woke up in my bed in my body again my shoulder was a little stiff but the wound was gone 'Weird' I got out of bed and went to brush my teeth 'my teeth are pointier than usual as well as my ears.' I dropped my toothbrush on the floor. There was a tail swishing behind me I turned around to make sure I wasn't just sleepy but it was still there. It was black with black fur at the end the fur was wrapped in silver chains that was loosely bound around the fur. There was a knock on the door I quickly tucked my tail into my shirt. "Yes I'm coming." I opened the door and Karin was standing there "Yuzu said breakfast is ready." "Thanks Karin tell Yuzu I'll be down in a few minutes." I made sure to tuck my tail in tight. Checking it was unnoticeable I went down stairs._

_**On the school roof**_

_I was sitting next to Rukia and we were having a heated argument about the quality of her drawings. My tail twitched in anger under my shirt, I didn't notice because I was distracted, trying to think of other ways to insult her drawings. I didn't notice Ishida behind me. "Good day Ichigo" He said. I jumped in shock my tail took this moment to slip out. My tail swished lazily behind me the chain making a slight tinkling sound as the links banged together. Everyone stared at my tail silent. Rukia was the one to break it. "Ichigo care to explain?" She said. "I don't know." I replied. "I just woke up and it was there." She started to drag me of the building "W-wait Rukia where are you taking me?" I asked. "We are going to see Kisuke."_

_**Urahara's shop **_

"_Hmm-hmmm." Urahara said while looking at my tail closely. Suddenly he pulled my tail causing me to yelp. "HEY WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR IT HURTS YOU KNOW." I yelled clutching Mt tail to my body lightly stroking it. "Sorry" he mumbled while jotting something on his clip board. "Now" he said "Let's see if this has affected his shinigami form." He held up his cane and tapped my fore head. Instead of being pushed from my body I was surrounded by black flames with a red out line. My ears had become pointier as well as my fangs. I held Zangetsu in bankai in one hand as well as a matching sheath in the other. The sheath was wrapped loosely in chains varying in size. _

_Urahara looked shocked. Rukia has the WTF face. I sheathed Tensa Zangetsu and the flames that surrounded me disappeared and the chains binding the sheath wrapped its self around the hilt of Zangetsu making it seem impossible to un-sheath. I noticed instead of wearing the usual shihakusho I was wearing a black polo shirt with a white trim along with black jeans and a white belt. I hung Tensa Zangetsu on the belt. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a person with short purple hair, white hat and white tuxedo. "Well, It's seems you have some demonic powers." He said. I stared in disbelief. "Demonic powers?" The purple haired man replied "Currently you are half demon." "H-how" I stuttered. "My theory is that when you were fighting the hollow some of the liquid from its tail mixed into your blood from the wound on your shoulder." By now Rukia was staring at the purple haired man "Does that mean Ichigo is a half demon forever?" The purple haired man turned to face Rukia and smirked "No, the effects will wear off in a bout a month's time." I stood there open mouthed "A-A A MONTH!" "Now until you return to normal Ichigo you will attend True Cross academy's cram school and train to become an exorcist. And I Mephisto Pheles headmaster of True Cross academy shall escort you there. Let us be off." Mephisto started to drag me out of the shop and towards a pink limousine. My tail dragged loosely on the ground making the chains clink. "Wait what if I don't want to go." Mephisto shoved me into the car "You have no choice in the matter."_

_Flashback end_

==-!-==

**I hope I did alright. If you guys have any suggestions on how I should carry out this story please pm me I'd appreciate it. Or if you're confused about something. **

**Also to those who were wondering WTF means Well that's fantastic **

**I suck at editing my own work so if you see any spelling or grammatical errors could you tell me.**

**~Mimi Draven :D**


	2. Authors Note PLEASE READ

I'm sorry for everyone who thought this was an update well it isn't. I'm just here to say I have a very severe case of writers block. If any of you readers could give me some inspiration it would be greatly appreciated. The only thing I want is opinion on how you guys want the story to play out. I promise I'll have the next chapter up 3 days after someone gives me some advice. So please I am in desperate need of inspiration.


End file.
